Vaati's Release
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Now this is the background story of how Vaati became the villain of the twilight princess world. This is also the ColinXBeth background story. This also explains how both Toon Link and Twilight Princess Link exist in the banger universe. LinkXIlia ColinXBeth Toon-Zelink
1. The Release

David the Writer: Alright so I am finally writing Vaati's Release Background story. This story is the background story of Vaati in the Banger Universe plus Colin and Beth together and this will take place in the Banger Universe, all of it. This will also explain how both Twilight Princess Link and Toon Link are in the banger universe.

Colin: Yes, the first background that happens in the LOZ world and is a fiction.

Beth: And ColinXBeth is in it.

Link: I wonder where the four sword sanctuary is currently.

David the Writer: It's hidden in Faron Woods.

Ilia: I bet Colin and Link go there when they learn that the four sword is beginning to release Vaati.

Vaati: Actually they go there in search of a place to train and Beth and Colin thinks it's a safe place. They don't read the sign out of it.

Colin: Exactly why are you here?

Vaati: I am a star of this fiction, you know.

Beth: Colin, he's right. He is a star of this fiction so he has to be here.

Vaati: Why thank you, little lady.

Beth: Don't get use to me defending you, Vaati.

Ilia: I'll do the disclaimer. All Legend of Zelda characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Ilia. Background song is What I've done by Linkin Park. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

LOZ Twilight Princess: Vaati's Release

Chapter 1: The Release

Colin watches as the Hero of Time, Link , does his mov3es on the Bublins. Why Bublins still attack link is something Colin couldn't figure out. Then Colin realizes that he can help Link if he wanted. His Father Rusl now lets him train to be a Protector of Hyrule and become a hero. Colin draws his sword and shield and charges at the Bublins to attack them. Colin lands successful hits on each Bublin.

Link says "Good job."

Rusl approaches Link and says "Link, I want Colin to be your apprentice. We need another hero and Colin can help you."

Beth's expression goes from impressed to worried. To tell the truth, she has been in love with Colin even since he saved her from King Bublin.

Mayor Bo says "I think while they train, two girls, of their choice, should watch them."

Link says "Then Ilia can come with me."

Colin says "I want Beth to come with me."

Ilia says "Of course, I'll come Link."

Beth blushes at Colin wanting her and says "I'll come, Colin."

Link calls Epona and Colin calls his white horse named Pegasus. They then head into Faron Woods and look for an Ideal spot to rain. They come up to some ancient ruins that Link never discovered the first time.

Beth says "Train in the middle of these ruins."

Colin says "Good idea, Beth."

Colin then ventures into the ruins and then Link reads a sign.

It says "Four sword sanctuary... Do not enter unless you want to risk freeing Vaati."

Link remembers who Vaati is and rides after Colin and Beth on Epona with Ilia. Colin and Beth get to the the middle of the ruins of the Four Sword Sanctuary and looks at the sword in the middle of the ruins. Colin gets off Pegasus and heads toward the sword.

Link enters on Epona and says "Colin, Wait."

Colin stops and says "What is it, Link?"

Suddenly the ground shakes and the four sword withdraws from it's area.

Vaati's voice says "Time for my freedom at last."

Link says "That's the Four Sword and we are in the Four Sword Sanctuary . So because we are four people in here, Vaati is being released."

The four sword unleashes some dark energy.

Vaati appears from the Dark energy and says "I have returned."

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: How about that for a suspenseful chapter ending?

Colin: That was epic!

Vaati: I have to agree with Colin here. That is an epic chapter ending.

Beth: I have to agree to.

Link: Still it was pretty dumb of you not to read the sign.

Colin: Yeah, I know.

Ilia: I wonder what happens next.

Beth: Remember Ilia, this is a background story so , since you were there, you know what happens next.

Ilia: Oh yeah.

David the writer: What do you readers think of it. Also remember Thetigi, this happens before Time Link's background story.


	2. Vaati First Battle

David the Writer: Alright, so now it's time for chapter 2 of Vaati's Release. This chapter includes the Theme of Midna's Lament as it's main theme.

Midna: Which is why I am here, Right?

David the Writer: That and Vaati makes a wish on the tri-force to make dark world.

Link: That's bad. How does he do that without me stopping him again?

David the Writer: That will show spoilers for this chapter so I won't tell. Also the Twilight World being in this as Link gets his wolf form in the banger universe.

Colin: Hey, I think I just remembered how Vaati does it. I'll do the disclaimer now so that I don't do Spoilers. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Colin. Background Song is Midna's Lament from Twilight Princess. Now on with the BG story.

* * *

LOZ Twilight Princess: Vaati's Release

Chapter 2: Vaati first Battle

Ilia, Link, Beth and Colin stare at Vaati. His new released Power is off the charts.

Vaati says "Ah, you must be the Link of this time. You must be the boy known as Colin. I thought my rival would look different than you do. I thought he'll be stronger."

Link says "He is strong. A lot of Courage flows through his veins. He doesn't need physical strength to beat you."

Vaati says "I see... But he does need a better shield. A Wooden shield won't be able to defeat me especially with my fire magic. Let's just battle." He shoots a fireball at Colin.

Link runs over to Colin and blocks the fireball with his Hylian Shield. Colin runs up to Vaati and Attacks him with his sword. Vaati gets him and then sends a lightning bolt at Link. Link dodges, then runs over to Vaati, and strikes Vaati with his sword. Vaati gets hit. Colin then swings his sword at Vaati and hits.

Vaati says "You two are pretty good but that's enough ." He takes flight and sends a spell at Link and Colin that holds them in place. Vaati then says once the spell hits "Well now I shall make a wish on the tri-force."

Vaati floats up higher and says "Oh mighty Tri-force, I call upon thee to grant my wish. I Wish For Ganondorf's dream world known as dark world and in simultaneous view of this one."

The tri-force appears and grants Vaati's wish.

Vaati says "Yeah, now I will get rid of you two."

Beth raises her hand and yells "No!" Out of her hand comes a fireball that hits Vaati on the face.

Vaati says "Hmm... A Magic user I see. You must be a light magic user."

Beth says "I didn't even know I could do magic."

Vaati says "Well that is good because that means you can't control it."

Ilia grabs the reins of Epona and guides her behind Vaati and has Epona kick him with her back legs.

Vaati says "And we also have an Animal Handler. This just keeps getting better and better."

Ilia says "Who will you go after now?"

Vaati says "I am going after the little Magic User."

Vaati uses the same spell that holds Link and Colin in place to hold Ilia and Epona in place as well. Vaati then starts to approach Beth and Pegasus. Beth has no idea how to summon her spells at all. Then Colin starts growling.

Colin says "You will not kill us, Vaati."

The Four Sword withdraws from it's shield and it's hilt turns blue. It's blade also gets a brown line on it. It has transformed into A weapon called 'Magic Blade'. It then teleports into Colin's hands and breaks the spell on him.

Vaati says "What the heck? The four sword isn't suppose to have that power."

All of a sudden, Colin runs up to Vaati and does a slash combo of horizontal, then vertical, then diagonal left, and finally diagonal right. And this makes Vaati teleport back up in the sky.

Vaati says "Well well, The Magic Blade has been born from the four Sword. I won't destroy you for now but I will transport myself into Dark World."

Vaati then teleports into Dark World.

Link says "Way to go, Colin."

Colin says "Yeah but this adventure isn't over yet."

Their journey is far from over. They need to find Beth a magic teacher and need to beat Vaati before he can revive Ganondorf and Zant.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: And that is the end of that chapter...

Colin: Epic fight!

Vaati: I got to agree here as well.

Beth: I remember who is my Magic Teacher.

Link: Yeah it's awesome.

Ilia: Yay, I got to hit Vaati as well.

David the Writer: So what do you readers think?


	3. Toon Zelda Gets Captured by Vaati

David the Writer: Alright so it's time for the next chapter of Vaati's Release. In this chapter, Vaati travels through Timelines and arrives in LOZ Spirit Tracks World and captures Zelda so that Toon link will chase him.

Vaati: This was a mistake on my part.

Toon Link: No kidding now you have me and TP Link to deal with.

Link: Not to mention Colin. Also we have the other 2 people who join later.

Vaati: Oh you don't mean...

David the Writer: You do realize that there's a portal to Twilight Realm in Dark World, Right?

Vaati: At that point I didn't realize so now I have to deal with 2 fan-characters.

David the Writer: Yeah but one of them don't join in this story.

Colin: This is really bad planning on your part, Vaati. Because now you have 5 heroes to deal with.

David the Writer: You got to count that the only reason that Vaati has to deal with Toon Link is because Thetigi brought His OC Shadow Link in there who is a evil Toon Link.

Vaati: Oh **** you, Thetigi.

Colin: No cursing the gods. Good thing that was filtered out of here.

David the Writer: Why do I get myself into these situations?

Vaati: Maybe knowing so many characters could help. I'll do the disclaimer. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo..

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Vaati. Background song is Realm Overworld from LOZ Spirit Tracks. Now on with the BG story.

* * *

LOZ Twilight Princess: Vaati's Release

Chapter 3: Toon Zelda gets Captured by Vaati

Vaati sits in dark world. He is currently bored out of his mind because No one is coming after him. Then he devises up a plan to get Link and Colin after him. The thing is Zelda of the TP World is to heavily guarded at the moment to capture her. Then he realizes that there are other timelines.

Vaati says "The Toon Link Timeline has deal with all their Ganondorfs so they don't need any Zelda at all."

So he has his Bublins start to prepare a timeline traveling spell. He plans on time traveling to Toon Link Timeline. This is where he will capture the Zelda there who is known as Toon Zelda. The spell works but an unfortunate side-effect came with it. Not only did he have to capture Toon Zelda but if A Toon Link exists, he will automatically follow.

Vaati says "There is no way a Toon Link exists because there are no more Ganondorfs."

Vaati enters the portal and finds the world of Spirit Tracks. There is rail roads all over this New Hyrule and he wondered why. He started soaring his way towards Toon Zelda's Castle where he defeated guard after guard, trying to get to Toon Zelda.

When he finally gets to her, he turns into a were rat with a spell and captures Toon Zelda in that form.

Toon Zelda says "Ahhh let go of me, you accursed Were rat."

With his bounty in tow he runs out of the castle and transforms into his normal form.

Toon Zelda says "You're Vaati."

Vaati says "That's right." Then he chuckles.

Vaati with Toon Zelda in tow brings her all the way to his portal and enters it. Vaati hear her scream for Toon Link. The problem was it was too late to put her down now. Vaati took her with him and Toon Link and his train started to timeline travel as well. The Toon Link of Spirit Tracks hear Toon Zelda's Call and quickly followed through a different timeline travel portal to who knows where.

Vaati arrives back in Dark World with Toon Zelda in tow. He puts her in a prison he made in the pyramid of power. Then Vaati discovered the Toon Link and his train following him. He redirects Toon Link's Portal to The Gerudo Desert. Toon Link and his train land in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. Now Toon Zelda and Vaati are in dark world and Toon Link is in Hyrule in the Gerudo Desert.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: This chapter is all about the capture of Toon Zelda so no other characters from this timeline besides Vaati. Now Vaati has Toon Zelda in his dungeon in the Pyramid of Power.

Toon Link: How am I going to use my train now?

Link: We could warp your train to the Gorons and ask them to built you some train tracks in Hyrule.

Colin: That might have been what we did.

David the Writer: Not until after Time-Link's BG Story where you were stopping him from reviving Zant and that's when Colin will get the mirror shield and White Link outfit. He already has his sword.

Vaati: yeah and that Mirror shield and White Link outfit is just scary because they have a lot of magic defense.

David the Writer: Tell us readers what you think of this. Please comment only if you want.


	4. Toon Link Joins the Group

David the Writer: Alright so now we continue Vaati's Release. This is fourth chapter and it's the chapter where Toon Link joins the group of Adventurers. Twilight Princess Link is currently at The Arbiter's Grounds, trying to find a way to talk to Midna and warn her about Vaati. Toon Link is currently trying to get inside the arbiter's grounds and when he does get inside is when he will meet Twilight Princess Link.

TP Link: Alright so now we are going to go through the Arbiter's grounds. I am just wondering what the music will be.

Toon Link: I have to tell you that it's one of my themes.

Ilia: When will we be able to fight Vaati again?

Colin: Once they go to Dark World... I don't go with them through.

Beth: I forgot why that is.

Colin: I'll give you one hint; two words first word starts with a Y second word starts with a T.

Beth: Oh right.

Davis: Hmm... I wonder when I come in.

TP Link: When we get to Twilight World again...

Davis: Oh.

Beth: I will do the Disclaimer All Legend of Zelda Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Beth. Background song is Spiral Staircase from Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

LOZ Twilight Princess: Vaati's Release

Chapter 4: Toon Link joins the Group

Toon Link says "Well I am here in this world. What exactly is this world?"

A Bublin then attacks him. He attacks with his sword and defeats the Bublin

Toon Link says "Well there are bublins in this world."

Suddenly Twilight Princess Link runs past on his horse.

Toon Link says "Huh? A man in a green tunic? I'll follow him."

Toon Link follows Twilight Princess Link AKA Link to the Arbiter's Grounds. Link gets off his horse at the entrance to the sand temple. Toon Link, exhausted, enters the Arbiter's Grounds. Toon Link is not used to traveling without his train. His train did come with him but there are no Train tracks in Twilight Princess Hyrule. Suddenly a darknut attacks Toon Link.

Toon Link says "A darknut?"

Toon Link shield bashes the darknut's shield off him. Then he strikes at him many times. His armor comes off and he throws his big sword for a small katana.

Toon Link says "What? The darknut has a small Katana?"

Toon Link strikes at the darknut and The darknut dodges a lot of the hits but still dies to Toon Link.

Toon Link, Exhausted from the fight, says "Oh my god, that is a lot different than my world's darknuts."

Toon Link continues through the Arbiter's Grounds until he makes it to the Mirror Chamber, where he sees Link and the Twilight Princess Sages. Link is talking to them about the sorcerer Vaati's release from the four sword and Colin's power combined with that of the four sword. What else he has done is something he does not know. He asked if there was a way to the Twilight Realm in dark world.

The Head Sage says "Yes there is a way to the Twilight Realm in dark world, Link."

Toon Link gasps at Link's name. In his world, he is called just Link. He is in another timeline.

A Secondary Sage says "We have a trespasser on this chamber. This trespasser fills like he timeline traveled."

Toon Link steps out from behind a statue and says "That would be me. My name is Link as well. I come from a timeline where they had to flood Hyrule to stop Ganondorf."

The Head Sage says "You look very Toon-ish so we'll call you Toon Link. That is your name now."

Toon Link says "Alright then. You see I think Vaati is the one who kidnapped my Princess Zelda. You can call her Toon Zelda."

The Head Sage says "We did sense Timeline-Traveling on Vaati's side of this adventure. Would you be willing to join Link and Colin in their quest to Stop Vaati from resurrecting Ganondorf and Zant the Twilit Mage?"

Toon Link says "This Zant... Does his race come from the Twilight Realm? Also is there good of his race?"

Link says "Yes to both of those questions. Zant was tainted by Ganondorf's evil and spread the taint to others of his race. Then He tried to invade Hyrule but was struck down by me and the Twilight Realm's Princess who he turned into a Imp. Her name is Midna and she is the one I am looking to recruit to this fight. Would you be willing to join me in my quest to get my group together to defeat Vaati?"

Toon Link says "You know I am willing because he has Toon Zelda who is my lover."

The Head Sage says "So your timeline has you and Zelda be lovers, interesting."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	5. Finding A Portal to Dark World

David the writer: Alright the group has finally added Toon Link to it but it's still not complete. Link and Toon Link stop by Castle Town to let Colin, Beth, and Ilia where they are going and to introduce Toon Link to the three of them. They then go to find a portal to Dark world. Meanwhile, David the Writer in the Toon Link's Universe prepares to send Brownie and Shadow Link to the Banger Universe. Vaati Retaliates against Link and Toon Link for searching for the dark world by sending Gleerok to stop them from entering once they find a portal.

Link: Great, Gleerok is back.

Ilia: Who is Gleerok?

Toon Link: Gleerok is a boss that four links faced in their adventure against Vaati and is the preview of this chapter.

Shadow Link: I remember what happens here.

Brownie: Yeah. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © 4 swords manga creators. Brownie © Thetigi.

Vaati: A little early on the disclaimer there.

Colin: Yeah not all of us have commented. I remember this well.

Beth: I think Link and Toon Link will be alright.

David the Writer: All of you have commented now. Thanks for the Disclaimer, Brownie. Background song is Dark World Music from Legend of Zelda: Link To the Past.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 5: Finding a Portal to Dark World

At Kakariko Village, Colin, Beth, and Ilia search for a light magic trainer for Beth. They looked all throughout the village and so far Renado has told them that Castle Town might have what they're looking for. So they start towards Castle Town to meet up with Link and Toon Link at the Door.

Ilia says "Link, it's you. Who is this green tunic warrior?"

Toon Link says "My name is Toon Link as I am called in this universe. I timeline-traveled from my timeline where I am the Green Hero who beat King Maladus, my demon king. My Zelda who is called Toon Zelda in this world got captured by Vaati in your world. Now I have to save her and then stay here as a protector of this Hyrule."

Colin says "So where are you guys headed now?"

Link says "We are going to find a portal to Dark world."

Beth says "Alright then. We heading for Castle Town where we will find me a Light Magic Teacher."

Link says "Okay then, we will see you later."

Meanwhile in Toon Link's Universe, David the Writer has his body ready to write in Brownie and Shadow Link into the Banger Universe.

David the Writer says "You sure you want to be sent to Toon Link?"

Brownie says "Yeah, He and Toon Zelda vanished from this universe so we got to get them back."

David the Writer says "There is no way to get back just so you know. It's a one-way trip. In the place you're going, I am a god that you can't speak to so there is no heading back from that place."

Shadow Link says "Then we will stay and help Toon Link and any friends he made protect that world."

David the Writer says "Hmm... I see. Shadow Link, you will have your memories be revealed on who caused your perfected creation."

Shadow Link says "What do you mean?"

David the Writer says "I mean you should prepare to face Ganondorf's helper in your creation. I will not tell you his name but you will see him."  
Shadow Link says "Alright then."

David the Writer then writes in Brownie and Shadow Link timeline-travel to Toon Link.  
Brownie says "See ya alternate self later."

Back in Twilight Princess Hyrule, Link and Toon Link have made it to the middle portion of Hyrule field, the one right below Castle Town. they use their combined strength to move a big boulder. The Boulder moves and out from under it is a Dark World Portal.

Link says "Alright Found one."

Toon Link says "Let's go in and find that twilight world portal."

Suddenly a Image of Vaati appears and says "You will not go through this portal. Gleerok, destroy them."

The Image vanishes and the Four Swords boss named Gleerok appears. It attacks Link and Toon Link. Link and Toon Link battle the thing. They slash it with their swords. The attacks hit but don't hurt Gleerok that much. Suddenly a timeline-travel portal opens and Shadow Link runs out of it. He then Slashes Gleerok on the head. Brownie appears out of the portal as well and shots his pistol at the head. Gleerok dies to this attack.

Toon Link says "Shadow Link and Brownie! What are you doing here?"

Shadow Link says "We're here looking for you. David the Writer of our universe sent us here after we got him paper, pencil lead, and a new Keyboard."

Brownie says "So where's Toon Zelda?"

Toon Link says "He's captured by Vaati the wind mage. He is pure evil in this timeline and released from the four sword that A boy named Colin now wields as the Magic Blade. This is Twilight Princess Link aka in this timeline Link."

Link says "So you're Shadow Link and Brownie. Nice to meet you. Let's go into Dark World."

"Alright!" Everyone else says.

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	6. Findin The Twilight Portal in Dark World

David the Writer: Well now Twilight3110 has submitted the chapter 7 preview so now we can write chapter 6. This chapter will include finding the Twilight Portal in Dark World. There is no one to ask so that means they got to find it themselves.

Link: That is a bad thing.

Vaati: The more time you're not in twilight realm, the more time you have to deal with my monsters.

Brownie: Luckily we have 4 fighters to fight off this threat of being killed.

Toon Link: Yeah, LTTP Link never had 3 fellow warriors on his side.

Shadow Link: We need to get to Death Mountain, don't we?

Toon Link: Yep.

Link: All LOZ characters © Nintendo. Brownie © Thetigi on DA. Shadow Link © Nintendo Comic Creators.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Link. Background song is Numb by Linkin Park. Now on with the background story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 6: Finding the Twilight Portal In Dark World

The four warriors have entered Dark world and are near the Town of Thieves. So now they must find the portal to Twilight Realm in Dark world. They start to move towards the Town of Thieves and one of the thieves attack them.

Link says "We just need information."

The Thief says "If you want to get info about the Twilight portal, we don't know anything about it."

Toon Link kills the thief.

Toon Link says "Most likely, the thieves and other people of this world won't help us since they are all slightly evil."

Shadow Link says "True but most likely we should try to head toward Death Mountain."

Brownie prepares his stun gun and pistol. Shadow Link heads toward the top of Town of Thieves and the other warriors following him. Well they head up toward what would be Link's House in Dark world. They pass it and Bublins then attack them.

Toon Link slashes one with his sword. Brownie shots his pistol at one of them. Link hits one with his sword. Shadow Link kills the last one with his sword.

Toon Link says "I guess the Bublins work for Vaati."

Link says "That's a good guess because it's right."

Shadow Link says "Let's continue heading toward Death Mountain in this world."

They finally make it to Death Mountain and The Octorok Boss is waiting for them there.

Octorok Boss says "You shall not enter Twilight Realm!"

"Looks like we came to the right place." Brownie says.

"Yep," Link says "Let's deal with this guy."

Brownie shots the Octorok Boss with his pistol. Shadow Link runs over to it and hits it with his sword. Link and Toon Link do the same thing as Shadow Link. They keep attacking until the boss until he summons Octoroks to attack them. Link targets one of the Octoroks and so does Shadow Link while Toon Link and Brownie stay focused on Octorok Boss. When the Octoroks are all destroyed, Link and Shadow Link go back to attacking the Octorok Boss. When he finally dies, he explodes and his body vanishes.

Link says "His body vanished..."

Toon Link says "Vaati must have called him back to upgrade him."

Brownie says "Well that's bad."

Shadow Link says "Well I see that Death Mountain in this world has a huge palace on it."

The Palace doors open and the four warriors enter it. Inside the palace, they see the Twilight Portal.

Toon Link says "Yeah we found the Twilight Portal."

Link says "Let's get in it."

The Four warriors enter the portal.

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	7. Colin and Beth Find Kaolin the Priest

David the Writer: Well here is the next chapter of Vaati's Release. This chapter is the chapter when Colin and Beth find Kaolin the Priest of Castle Town. Kaolin is going to be Beth's Magic Teacher.

Colin: Finally we find Kaolin because that means we need to get busy on finding a way to stop Vaati's Ritual to Rebirth Ganondorf and Vaati for now.

Beth: I do remember that you guys will do something about that.

Ilia: I wonder where I am when you find Kaolin.

David the Writer: I put you in the Church of Castle Town to ask around to find Kaolin.

Ilia: Oh, yeah.

Colin: All LOZ Twilight Princess Characters © Nintendo. Kaolin © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Colin. Background song is The Pretender by Foo Fighters. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 7: Colin and Beth found Kaolin the Priest of Castle Town

In the world of Light, Colin, Beth, and Ilia are searching around castle town for a white magic teacher. Renado the shaman of Kakariko Village said there would be one here. Suddenly a message is delivered to Colin via the Mailman.

Colin says "Mail for me?"

He opens it and it reads "Dear Colin, I know you seek a white magic teacher for Beth. Please let me tell you that the Church of Castle town has a Priest that teaches White Magic. If you want to see him, go to the Church of Castle Town. Signed Princess Zelda."

Ilia says "Wow Zelda sent you a letter telling you that there is a priest in the Church of Castle town that teaches white magic."

Colin says "Let's head there now."

Ilia, Beth, and Colin head toward the church and enter it. Inside it, they ask the head priest if he seen Kaolin is in.

The Head Priest says "Kaolin currently isn't here but you can wait for him."

Ilia says "Colin and Beth, You two go and look around the city for Kaolin. Also look around the outside edges of the town. Also if you have to, Look at field to the south."

Colin says "Aye-aye. What will you do?

Ilia says "I will wait here for Kaolin. If he comes, I tell him our situation."

Colin and Beth tell her okay and head outside the church. They start searching all around castle town. They look all around Castle town and then check near the Castle. They didn't find him there. Then they looked at the Left entrance and didn't find him. Then they looked at the Right Entrance and didn't find him.

Beth says "Colin, I am getting Tired." She then yawns.

Colin smiles at her and says "Hop on my back."

Beth hops on his back and Colin carries her to the south entrance to town. They head out into the field.

Beth says "I wonder where Kaolin could be."

"Hey There's someone right over there." Colin says.

"Then," Beth says "Go Check it out."

They approach the person and Beth sighs at being on Colin's back.

Beth thinks "This is so comfy. I love Colin. Maybe I should tell him before we are seperated by Colin fighting Vaati while I train with this Kaolin."

Kaolin sees them and approaches them. He goes all wide-eyed and so does Colin. Colin is surprised by Kaolin's Look.

Kaolin says "Who are you and what do you need of me?"

Colin says "My name is Colin and this is Beth. Beth has learned that she can cast magic and we need a light magic trainer to teach her to use her spells. I am wondering if you are Kaolin who could train her."

Kaolin says "Yes I am Kaolin. I would be happy to train her. Let's head toward the church and we will tell the Head priest that I will be training her."

Colin says "Probably a good idea since our friend, Ilia, is there waiting for you to return and for us to maybe find you."

Kaolin says "Alright let's go."

They head toward the Church in Castle town. They finally make it to The Castle Town Church.

Ilia says "Colin and Beth, Is this Kaolin?"

Colin says "Yeah."

Kaolin says "Hello, you must be Ilia. Head priest, I have decided to take this girl named Beth to be a light Magic Apprentice because she learned that she can do magic recently and she needs training."

The Head Priest says "Okay then."

Kaolin says "You 3 can rest here for the night."

Ilia, Colin, and Beth say "Alright then."

TBC...

_Go Back_


	8. Love Of The Kids

David the Writer: Well it's finally time for the ColinXBeth Scene in southern field of Castle Town. Davis is in our group and Kaolin has agreed to train Beth in the light Magic ways. Link, Toon Link, Brownie and Shadow Link haven't come back from Dark world yet but they will be back next chapter.

Shadow Link: So Colin finally gets a kiss from Beth.

Colin: what do you mean by Finally?

Link: Don't hide it, Colin. You have always loved Beth. She just hasn't shown that she loves you in this part.

Ilia: So says the one who hasn't kissed me yet.

Link: I am getting to it.

Beth: You deserved that, Link.

Colin: You guys just don't know how far it goes in one night.

Brownie: You're out in that dangerous field at night?

Colin: The Magic Blade is protecting us with a shield. Beth... You know what no more spoilers.

Brownie: What kind of shield? *Points his gun at him*

Colin: You won't hear it from me! *Puts up his special shield that he gets in Time's Message from Banger.*

David the Writer: You want to know Brownie, then give a disclaimer rather than forcing it out of him.

Shadow Link: You know what David the Writer is the right thing to do, Brownie

Brownie: Fuck you, David the writer. *Shots the gun and it comes back at him at the head* Magic shield...

Beth: That's what you get. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Kaolin © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Beth. Background song is U Make Me Wanna by Blue. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

The church priest of Castle Town named Kaolin has agreed to Teaching Beth Light Magic. Ilia was happy that they found her trainer when they got to Castle Town but now they had another issue. Soon Colin will have to separate from Beth and fight against Vaati with Link, Toon Link, Brownie, and Shadow Link. The group of them must deal with Vaati who also seems to be creating something off of Toon Zelda's Body.

Vaati in Dark world says "Yes Toon Zelda, you shall be the perfect specimen for my project. It will lead that Shadow Link to my side."

He uses his magic to make a Shadow Version of Toon Zelda called Shadow Zelda. Now we must make sure Shadow Zelda doesn't lure Shadow Link to Vaati's Side. Maybe we can even convert Shadow Zelda to the side of good. Back in Light world, it's nighttime and Colin and Ilia are asleep. Beth isn't through.

Beth thinks "I really want to tell him before he goes after Vaati with Link, Toon Link, and whoever else they get. Then we found my trainer rather quickly. Even before the nighttime came in our castle town search. That's It! I am going to tell him tonight."

Beth goes to Colin and shakes him.

"I need to speak to you, Colin, alone." Beth whispers.

Colin whispers "Alright."

Colin gets up and follows Beth to the southern Hyrule field below castle town. The night was so special to Colin because it reminded him of Beth. Ever since the Ordon Festival where Link was with Ilia, he has always want to be with Beth alone at night. Suddenly Beth grabs him and hugs him.

Beth says "I will always be grateful for saving me from King Bublin."

"I keep telling you that it helped me realized that the strength that my dad was talking about was Courage. It helped me too. Also I would do it anytime." Colin says.

Beth says "What?"

Colin says "I guess I am not that obvious to you but I am to Link and Ilia. Not to mention Talo and Malo."

"Huh?" Beth says

Colin says "I love you, Beth."

Beth gasps.

Colin thinks "Maybe I shouldn't have told her." He then says "I guess I should..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Beth yells. Colin then gasps. Beth then says "I invited you out here to tell you something not just talk. I love you too, Colin."

On the blocks above, we see Ilia.

Ilia thinks "Well she finally admits it."

Colin says "Well then, step into the water with me."

Colin leads Beth into the water and then Kisses her on the lips. She gasps into his mouth and then starts to kiss back. Colin moves his hands lower and touches her waist and rubs it. Beth wraps her arms around Colin's neck.

Ilia smiles and heads back to the church. She then gets back into bed. She then looks to see Colin and Beth step into the Church and place themselves in their separate. She also sees how desperate they are not to separate. It reminds Ilia of Her and Link's Separations.

Kaolin watches over it all with his light magic and thinks "This is all I have to offer you for the moment. Please continue to climb up the tree of love. Don't you agree, Hylia?"

Hylia the Goddess of Hyrule says "Yes, I agree fully."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	9. In the Twilight Realm

David the Writer: Well it's time for the next chapter of Vaati's Release. This time, we introduce our next OC that is a Twilit Mage. He is our Twilight Tri-Force Wielder of Courage and he also uses spells instead of items. He still uses a sword through.

?: That would be me.

TP Link: Ah, our second Twilit ally.

Midna: and I am your first?

Toon Link: Correct Midna.

Brownie: I forgot who exactly this Twilit mage is.

TP Link: Oh you will be surprised to find out that he is just like all of us.

Shadow Link: Another being born for the shadows. Now we must deal with the Darkness of the Twilight Realm.

Ilia: You must feel at home, Shadow Link.

Shadow Link: Correct.

Colin: Well don't get too attached because as soon as Midna is let known of the situation, you will be leaving.

Beth: Colin's right, Shadow Link. Don't get too attached.

Shadow Link: I won't, I promise.

Colin: Well another chapter without Beth, Ilia, or me. How fun for us to know what happened in this point of view finally.

Shadow Link: It's also fun to find out what happened in your point of view. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © Nintendo Comic Composers. Brownie © Thetigi on DA. Finally The new OC © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Shadow Link. Background song is Locking Up the Sun by Poets of the Fall. Now on with BG Story

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 9: In the Twilight Realm

The four heroes inside of Dark World have entered the twilight realm. Suddenly a staff is put in Link's Face. Link looks up to see one of the mage guards of the Castle.

The Mage Guard says "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Link says "I am Link. The One with brown sleeves is brownie. The Black one with Purple Hair is Shadow Link. And the Toon version of me is called Toon Link."

The Head Guard approaches and says "Stand down, Mage Guard. He speaks the truth. I think it's best to have these four go see Midna."

The four heroes look at the Head Guard. He is a mage but he uses a sword and shield and he looks like a Purple link with Green Hair.

Link says "Do I know you?"

The Head Guard says "No but you know my best friend, Princess Midna. I am Davis The Twilight Mage."

Shadow Link says "I kind of like it here. It's full of Darkness."

Toon Link says "You would, Shadow link."

They make their way to the throne room. When they finally make it to there, They see Princess Midna, leading the Twilight Realm to Prosperity.

Link says "Midna, you have lead this world to prosperity."

Midna says "And I'm not done doing it yet. So what are you here about?"

Toon Link says "My name is Toon Link as I would like to called here. The brown sleeved one is Brownie. The black one with Purple hair is Shadow Link. We need to let you know that a evil wind wizard has created Dark World and is trying to revive Zant and Ganondorf."

Shadow Link says "The evil wind wizard's name is Vaati. He is the enemy of the four sword which I don't know where it is right now."

Link says "The four sword has transformed into the Magic Blade and is now wielded by Colin. He is Vaati's Main Enemy for some reason. We wanted to let you know that Vaati was going to try and revive Zant and Ganondorf since they are your enemies too."

Midna says "I see. Well the Twilight Realm will not let Vaati go unchecked so I am sending my Head Guard, Davis the Twilight Mage, with you. He might be able to discover a way to transform this world into a bigger world with temples if he goes with you."

Davis says "I will follow your orders, my princess. Link and fellow heroes, would you have me come along with you?"

Link says "You know it, Davis! Since Midna wants you to come as the Twilight Realm's Representative, I don't see why you can't."

Shadow Link says "Welcome abroad, Davis."

The four heroes and Davis head back to the entrance they came into the world and use it to exit the twilight realm. They next got to go get Colin and then they will go after Vaati."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	10. In Light World Once Again

David the Writer: It's finally time that I write chapter 10 of Vaati's Release. This chapter is called "In Light World Once Again". This chapter stars Malo and Talo in it. Malo will be giving Colin a present that he got from Malo Mart's Profits. Talo also has some farewell words for Colin.

Malo: I hope things work out for ColinXBeth in this story.

Talo: I hope I can give my best farewell to Colin that I can.

Link: I bet it will since this is a background story. Also since this is a BG Story, you know if it will be a good farewell.

Malo: True.

Talo: I meant to the readers.

Beth: Talo, you have changed so much ever since you first started in Twilight Princess. Let's hope you didn't ruin it all.

Colin: Don't worry, I got some reasons to think he won't.

Ilia: Why, other than this being a background story, is that?

Colin: Because you all will learn something more about Talo's pairing in this story.

Everyone but Colin and Talo: What?

Talo: Oh yeah, that.

Shadow Link: Okay, I am definitely doing the disclaimer right now. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Shadow Link. Background song is Angel of Mercy by Hammerfall. Now on with the BG story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 10: In Light World Once Again

The group of seekers of the teacher for Beth have found Beth's Teacher and now must deal with the Hero of Dark World leaving. That Hero of Dark World is Colin.

Colin says "Well, I just got to let you all know that I promise Link and I will be back."

Malo and Talo suddenly run in with Malo carrying something.

Malo says "Wait, I got a present from Malo Mart for you."

Talo says "And I got some things I need to say to you alone before you go."

Colin just chuckles and says "Well then hurry up."

Malo gets up to Colin and says "As a Hero of Hyrule, Malo Mart would like to give you your very own Hylian Shield."

Colin chuckles and says "Thanks, Malo and thank the rest of your employees for me as well."

Malo says "Don't worry, I will."

Talo arrives and says "I wish to speak in private with you."

"Guys, go inside so that Talo can speak to me in private, Okay?" Colin says.

Beth says "Alright see ya after you're done talking to Talo, My love."

Colin says "See ya then, My love."

Beth and The Others enter the building.

Talo says "I take you finally told her you love her."

Colin says "Yeah, then she told me she loved me. It was during the night last night we stole in this very field and talked by the water over there. We even kissed."

Talo says "I hope you do well as a Hero of Hyrule. Tell me something."

Colin says "Hmm..."

Talo says "Do you happen to know the legend of 'The Hero of Mirrors'?"

Colin says "Yeah why?"

Talo says "What's happening with you is reminding me of that story. It seems that the Past Link is also your ancestor."

Colin says "Yeah, what brought this on?"

Talo says "Only that, what if you are one of the Heroes Of Mirrors? It could be a possibility."

Colin says "I see. I guess we'll find out in due time."

Talo says "Yeah I guess so. See ya later."

Colin says "Yeah see ya."

Colin calls everyone out. Beth listened in through the door. Even through she is a light magic user now, she still had doubts that Colin could be a Hero of Hyrule.

Hylia says "Hmm... this is interesting. David the Writer, tell me. What's up with the Hero of Mirror thing?"

David the Writer says "It's an ancient story that is only told in the banger universe to Ordon Kids. Malo, Talo, Beth, Colin, Link, and Ilia have all hear it. The Hero of Mirrors is a hero of the Mirror image of Hyrule. Could he be a Hero of Dark Hyrule?"

Hylia says "I guess time will tell the tale of this Hero."

Kaolin says "I suggest the Light Magic be taught to Beth immediately to make sure Colin doesn't get corrupted by Dark World."

Hylia says "And I agree."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	11. Heading Toward The Dark World Portal

David the Writer: Alright, now it's time for Chapter 11 of Vaati's Release. I just want to finish this fiction so that we can start role-playing Time Link's Message from Banger. I also have stories after that that happen in RPing Journals. We will be seeing the Past Link later in the fiction but that will come much later. In this Chapter, Colin makes his way to The Dark World portal located at the South East Hyrule Field. Colin will look at his map to find the entrance to the Portal since it is marked by a universal marker. The universal marker marks it on all the Hyrule Heroes maps.

Colin: Yeah now to fight some Bublins and other monsters.

Link: Finally Colin is getting a piece of action.

Brownie: Yeah I hope he gets to Dark World soon.

Shadow Link: Remember Brownie, This is a BG Story.

Beth: I will do a lot of things to help Colin stay non-corrupted by Dark World. Even if it means doing some light magic training in this chapter.

David the Writer: Yeah, she does some training with Light Magic in this chapter.

Davis: Time to get this started. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Kaolin © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Davis. Background song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 11: Heading Towards The Dark World Portal

Colin, after finishing his farewells with Beth and Ilia and giving his thanks to Kaolin yet again, gets on Pegasus. He heads south towards South Hyrule field. He leads in the Middle Hyrule field to continue on foot. He just wanted to make sure Beth didn't know he was walking to the portal to Dark World.

Colin looks at his map of the Hyrule Field to find the portal to dark world. He heads to the south some more. Then he runs into a group of 5 bublins. He fights them one at a time. He slays the first Top Left first, then the Top Right one, Then The Center One, Then the Bottom Left One, and Finally the Bottom right one. this makes a secret chest appear. Colin opens the chest to find some Iron Boots.

Colin says "Guess I am going to be needing this at one point in this journey."

Colin then heads west toward the cliff to bridge. There is a Bublin on the bridge that Colin fights and kills in one sword slash.

The Magic Blade says "They sure want to keep you out of The Dark World."

Colin yells "Who said that?"

The Magic Blade says "No need to yell, I am your weapon. The Magic blade is my name."

"Magic Blade? You can talk?" Colin says.

The Magic Blade says "I know it's a lot to take in but just think of it as a person to give you advice."

"A lot to Take in?" Colin says "I love that Fact. It's greater than Link's Master Sword."

The Magic Blade says "To think, you would be my first owner."

Colin just nods. He then continues into the South West Hyrule Field. At that place, Colin looks at the map. He finds out that this area is where the dark world portal is. It was hidden by the cliff in the grass. He heads toward that direction. On his way there, Colin runs into a Darknut.

Darknut says "Prepare to die, Colin."

Colin says "No, you will die."

Colin swings his sword and knocks off a piece of his armor. The Darknut swings his heavy blade but misses. Colin swings his sword three times and hits him three times. All the Darknut's armor is off so he throws his heavy Blade at Colin Vertically because he's a kid and pulls out a long sword. Colin dodges the Heavy blade by sideways dodging to the left. Colin then runs toward the Darknut and swings his sword 3 times at it. The darknut gets hit all three time and then attacks with his long sword. Colin dodges and gets ready to attack again but the Darknut attacks again. Colin gets hit this time and loses one health. Colin then hits the Darknut with his sword 3 more times and the Darknut dies.

The Darknut says "No, Dark World must not meet you."

"Well too bad, it's going to." Colin says.

"So you are the descendent of Past Link and will defeat Vaati for us?" The Darknut asks.

"I will defeat Vaati for you," Colin says "and I am the descendent of Past Link."

"Then you must save dark world, Hero of Mirrors." The Darknut says. He then vanishes.

Colin says "Hero of Mirrors?"

In the heavens, Hylia says "So he is a hero of mirrors."

Back on the ground, Colin then runs into the dark world portal."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	12. Uniting with Colin

David the Writer: Well now it's time for Vaati's Release chapter 12. This chapter is called "Uniting with Colin". The 5 other heroes will unite with Colin in this one.

Link: I remember when I first saw Colin with the Hylian Shield. It was amazing to see that he finally got a non-wooden shield.

Colin: I also meet the 3 other heroes who have joined Link and Toon Link in this part.

Davis: It will be great to meet you, Colin.

Brownie: No kidding.

Shadow Link: I just don't get why The Darknut threw the heavy blade vertically at Colin when he throws it horizontally at us.

Davis: It's because he's a kid.

David the writer: Now that question is settled, how about a disclaimer?

Shadow Link: I will do it. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © 4 Swords Manga. Brownie © Thetigi on DA. Davis © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Shadow Link. Background is Dark World (Guitar) by Nintendo Composers. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 12: Uniting with Colin

Colin is inside Dark World along with the other five heroes who are separate from him. Colin plans on uniting with them in the Town of Thieves. Link, Toon Link, Davis, Brownie, and Shadow Link know to head there.

Brownie says "You sure that letter was from Colin?"

Link says "It said from Colin on the letter."

Toon Link says "Well let's get to The Town of thieves."

Meanwhile at the town of thieves, the thieves are bowing down to Colin strangely enough. They seem to respect him more than the other five heroes.

The Thief Elder says "We welcome you, Colin the Hero of Mirrors, to our town. You shall always have a home with us."

Suddenly Link and the other heroes walk into the town.

Colin says "Thieves, these are my friends so be kind to them as well."

Meanwhile in Light World, Beth is learning Light magic from Kaolin. It is going really well for her but she is still only a beginner. Back in Dark World, The Town of thieves obey Colin and bring the heroes some food.

Link says "Why do they respect you so much, Colin?"

Colin says "To tell the truth, I don't know. All I know is that they call me the Hero of Mirrors."

Suddenly a group of 10 Bublins enters the Town of thieves.

Colin says "Let's save these thieves from the Bublins."

Link swings his sword at one of the Bublins and so does Colin. Brownie shots a gun at one of the Bublins. Toon Link also swings his sword at a Bublin. Davis uses Aura Rang on a Bublin.

Bublin says "Die, heroes."

Suddenly one of the thieves steals one of the Bublins' bottles and hands it over to Colin.

"Red Potion? Alright then." Colin says and then uses the potion.

Colin then strikes down another Bublin. Link, Toon Link, and Davis each use their swords to strike down a Bublin. Brownie shots his pistol to kill the last Bublin.

Colin says "Alright, victory."

The thieves cheer for their hero.

Shadow Link says "Well this is bad."

Colin says "What is, Shadow Link? We won after all."

"Yes but these Bublins were just recently sent to this village to deal with the thieves. Why, Thieves, would Vaati want you dead?" Shadow Link says

"Because we won't follow his orders." The Thief Elder says.

Colin says "You want us to save you from Vaati, don't you?"

The Thief Elder says "Correct, Colin."

"Well then, we will save you from Vaati. Let's get going to the Pyramid of Power." Link says "That would be his main base of operations."

"Vaati is based there. He has a Toon version of Zelda locked up there." The Thief Elder says

"Toon Zelda is there?" Toon Link asks.

"If that's her name, then yes." The Thief Elder says.

"Then," Toon Link says "Let's head there."

Davis says "Yes let's head there."

The group of 6 heroes head out of The Town of Thieves and head toward the Pyramid of Power.

"To think it's in the exact same place as castle town." Link says.

Shadow Link says "That's because The Pyramid of Power is Hyrule Castle's Dark side."

Meanwhile in Light World, Beth has been pushed beyond belief in her training to become a white witch.

Kaolin says "That's good for today. We'll pick it off first time tomorrow."

Beth says "Thanks, Master."

Kaolin says "You seem worried, Beth. Why is that?"

Beth says "Well, I know that Colin is the descendent of Past Link that did not have to deal with Ganondorf because Joe defeated him. Then 2 timelines stretched out of it. I am worried that the Dark World will corrupt Colin."

Kaolin says "I see. Are you in love with him?"

Beth says "Yeah and he loves me."

Kaolin says "Well then your light magic corresponds with your love to protect Colin from the corruption."

Beth says "Really? Then I am going to never give up on becoming a White Witch."

Kaolin smiles and says "I am glad to hear that."

Back in Dark World, The 6 heroes have made their way up to the Pyramid of Power. Suddenly a specter appears.

Link says "A specter?"

The Specter says "Do not worry. I am Past Link, Colin's ancestor. I am here to tell you that you will only temporary defeat Vaati for now. If he does escape then, Vaati will try to revive Ganondorf and Zant once again."

Colin says "I believe you."

TBC...

_**Go Back**_


	13. Pyramid of Power Dungeon

David the Writer: Well here is the next part of Vaati's release. This part takes place during the dungeon of the Pyramid of Power. The preview I used is a edit of the Pyramid of Power inside in my Twilight Princess Style area. We won't be seeing this dungeon fully because I haven't decided what it's like other than it starts like that. I need to work with Skulkerman to find a way to make this super dungeon that is inside Dark World.

Link: Alright let's get this Dungeon on the roll.

Colin: At the boss room, we will find Vaati and defeat him.

Davis: I don't think so. Time Link's Message From Banger is after this and Vaati isn't Revived in it.

Shadow Link: If I do remember, we have to stop his ritual.

Brownie: You remember correctly, Shadow Link.

Toon Link: Well there is only one place to go from here. Through the dungeon is the only way to go.

Vaati: Prepare to meet your end to me one day and I remember it's not this chapter or next chapter or the chapter after that.

David the Writer: Can I get a disclaimer?

Link: I'll do it. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © Nintendo Comic Creators. Brownie © Thetigi On DA. Davis © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 13: The Pyramid of Power Dungeon

The heroes of Hyrule make it into the Pyramid of Power and find the first room to be empty. They enter the next room. It's loaded with Bublins.

"Attack the Heroes." The Bublin Commander of the room says.

All 10 Bublins in the room charge at the heroes. Colin strikes one down with his magic blade. Link strikes another down with his blade. Davis strikes another down with his blade. Toon Link and Shadow Link each strike down one with their blades. Brownie shots his bomb launcher to strike down the other five.

Link says "Well that's a group of enemies."

Shadow Link says "Yeah. We got to keep going. Even though I use to work for Vaati, He doesn't control anymore and he must not take control of any world." He starts running up toward the next room.

Colin says "He is pretty mad."

Toon Link says "He used to work for Vaati and, when he betrayed him to help the four links, he began to realize why he was not looked down at before."

Davis says "What do you mean?"

Brownie says "If you look down, you'll see that Toon Link has no shadow. That's because Shadow Link is his shadow."

Link says "So he just wanted to looked at." He then thinks "I wonder if that's the same with my shadow."

Link Colin, Toon, Davis, and Brownie follow Shadow Link up to the next room and they run into a few Deku Babas.

Shadow Link says "You will not hurt us." He slices a Deku Baba at it's vine and it snaps off. He then says "What the-?"

Link says "Deku Babas in this world take 2 hit to kill. One to slice it off it's vine and another to kill the head." He then slices the Deku Baba that Shadow Link cut the vine of.

Brownie says "I got a better idea for these plants."

Brownie pulls out his Flamethrower and shots it at the Deku Babas. This burns the Deku Babas to death.

Toon Link says "Good thinking, brownie."

"There is some stairs over there they must lead deeper into the Pyramid." Colin says.

The group of heroes head down the stairs and they run into a group of 3 Redeads.

Toon Link says "Great, Redeads."

Shadow Link says "Let's take them down."

Link strikes at the first Redead. Shadow Link strikes at the another Redead. Toon Link strikes at another one. Brownie shots his pistol at the one Toon Link is striking. Davis strikes the one Shadow Link is striking. Colin strikes the one that Link is strike. Plenty soon 2 of the redeads are dead. The one that is left is the one that Toon Link was striking and Brownie was Shooting. Suddenly The Redead uses his stun attack on Toon Link. Link runs over and starts attacking the redead. Colin then strikes at it and The Redead strikes at Toon Link, freeing Toon Link from the stun. Toon Link then strikes it with his sword and it dies.

Colin says "Look there's the boss door."

Big Key Chest was then seen next to it. Shadow Link opens the big key chest and puts the big key in the door.

Shadow Link says "Let's go in."

The other heroes say "Heading there!"

After they all enter, the big door closes.

TBC...


	14. Vaati's Creation Boss

David the Writer: Well here is the next boss of Vaati's and it's the second to Last one. This boss is called "Shadow Zelda _Vaati's Creation_." This boss will become a good guy after she is beaten because right she is under mind control by Vaati. We will see Vaati at the beginning of the chapter but he will vanish when Shadow Link doesn't join him and have Shadow Zelda fight them.

Vaati: Alright get them, Shadow Zelda.

Shadow Zelda: I will.

Link: Vaati, you do realize that this is a BG Story so we know the outcome?

Colin: He does. He's just living in the moment.

Davis: What a self-obsessed fool.

Toon Link: I remember something about Shadow Zelda that disturbs me.

Brownie: Me as well.

Shadow Link: I remember it all too well.

David the Writer: How about a disclaimer?

Shadow Link: I'll do it. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © Nintendo Comic creators. Brownie © Thetigi On DA. Davis and Shadow Zelda © tAll3Shyguy On DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Shadow Link. Background song is Dark World Boss Theme from Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past. Now On with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 14: Vaati's Creation Boss

Link and Company make it to the Pyramid's Boss Room. Vaati is standing there, waiting for them.

Link says "Vaati!"

Toon Link says "Hand over Toon Zelda!"

Vaati laughs and says "Oh you can have her now that I have made my duplicate of her."

Brownie says "Yo, What are you talking about?"

Vaati laughs and says "Oh did I say you can have her?"

Davis says "Yes, you did."

Vaati says "I meant to say if You can beat my creation!" He then laughs.

Vaati suddenly moves to reveal a Shadow Version of Toon Zelda.

Shadow Link says "She's a shadow, just like me."

Colin says "That means she is Shadow Zelda."

Vaati says "You have a choice, Shadow Link. Either come back to me and work for me to help Shadow Zelda as she is called defeat these heroes or die with the other heroes."

Shadow Link says "I rather die a Hero. The thing is we won't be defeated by her."

The Rest of the Heroes say "Yeah!"

Vaati says "We shall see about that."

Vaati then teleports out of there. Shadow Zelda then casts a Shadow Spell at them. The shadow spell is countered by The Magic Blade's Slash Wave. Shadow Link runs up to Shadow Zelda and whacks her with his sword. Link runs up and also whacks her with his sword. Davis and Toon Link do the exact same thing. Brownie shots his Pistol at her. Shadow Zelda uses an Area Of Effect spell with herself as the center. Shadow Link dodges the Area Of Effect spell and then hits Shadow Zelda with his sword. Link also dodges the Area Of Effect spell and attacks Shadow Zelda. Colin is out of range of the spell and uses another Slash wave at Shadow Zelda to hit her. Davis and Toon Link, not expecting the Spell, get hit by it.

Shadow Zelda says "Help me, Shadow Link."

Shadow Link gasps and says "She's suppose to be a good Shadow. Shadow Deity, Cleanse this Shadow of the evil spell on it."

The Shadow Deity appears and cleanses the evil mind control spell off Shadow Zelda.

Shadow Zelda says "Thanks, Shadow Link. Listen, Vaati is right behind the door behind me. I can get you through it if you trust me."

Toon Link says "If we can save Toon Zelda, then I say we trust her."

Shadow Link says "She is a good Shadow after all."

Brownie says "I think we can trust her, dog."

Davis says "I think it's worth a shot to trust her."

The Magic Blade says through Colin's Mouth "I, The Magic Blade, sense what she says is true. Both Colin and I say to trust her."

Link says "Alright then. We trust you, Shadow Zelda."

Shadow Zelda sense a key blast at the door and it opens to reveal Vaati with Toon Zelda.

TBC...


	15. Final Battle Of Vaati's Release

David the Writer: Well it's time for the Finale of Vaati's Release. This chapter is called "Final Battle of Vaati's Release". They made it to the end room of the Pyramid Of Power and got the mind control spell off of Shadow Zelda. Now Shadow Zelda has opened the door to the back of the dungeon and revealed Vaati's and Toon Zelda's spot of hiding.

Link: This is it. The final battle of this series and final chapter of it as well.

Shadow Link: He will pay for mind controlling Shadow Zelda.

Toon Link: And for capturing Toon Zelda.

Toon Zelda: Finally I can be in the intro of another chapter of Vaati's Release. I haven't been in one for a while.

Colin: I also am happy that we will finally get to defeat Vaati for now.

Shadow Zelda: I remember that we win.

Brownie: Yo, Vaati's Creation is now on our side.

Davis: Yep. This is so cool.

Vaati: I will be back after this.

Brownie: Yo, Everyone is here. Now it's time for the disclaimer, Dog. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Shadow Link © Nintendo Comic Creators. Brownie © Thetigi On DA. Davis and Shadow Zelda © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Brownie. Background song is No Hope by The Vagrance. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Vaati's Release

Chapter 15: Final Battle of Vaati's Release

Vaati says "What? Shadow Zelda, what are you doing?"

Shadow Link says "I cured her of your mind control spell by the power of the Shadow Deity."

Link says "Time to defeat you, Vaati."

Vaati says "It has come to this, eh? Very well, Let us do battle." He transforms into Sorcerer Vaati and laughs his Signature Minish Cap Laugh.

Vaati starts by sending gusts of wind at the Heroes. Shadow Link dodges the gusts of wind and charges at Vaati. Shadow Link then slashes Vaati. Link and Toon Link also dodge the Gusts of wind to Run at him and slash at him.

Brownie dodges and says "Take this, yo!" He uses his shotgun to shot Vaati.

Davis and Colin just dodge the Gusts of Wind. Vaati gets hit by all of the attacks thrown at him.

Vaati growls and says "Shadow Orb!" He sends a orb of Shadow Energy at Davis.

Davis dodges and says "You think you can hit me? Well Think again. Take this, Fireball!" He shots a fireball at Vaati.

Vaati gets hit by the fire ball and then sends a Wind Slash at Colin. Colin uses the magic blade to attack the wind slash to negate it but it ends up deflecting it back at Vaati. Vaati, not expecting this, gets hit by his own wind slash.

Vaati says "You will pay for that. Blades of Wind!" He sends Sharp Blades of Wind at the heroes.

The Heroes all dodge. Shadow Link then uses Shadow Slash on Vaati.

Vaati gets hit and says "Ice Blast!" He sends a blast of ice at Toon Link and hits.

Toon Link screams and says "Whip Lash!" He lashes his whip at Vaati.

Vaati gets hit and Vaati then sends a fireball at Link, which hits.

Shadow Link says "Watch out, everyone."

Vaati says "Wind Slash!" He sends a wind slash spell at Colin again.

This time, Colin uses the magic blade again and it deflects again. Vaati gets hit by his own wind slash and falls in defeat.

Vaati says "This is far from Over. I will get you for your betrayal, Shadow Link!" He begins to teleport away.

Shadow Link says "Oh no, you don't!"

Shadow Link jumps in the air and slashes downward at Vaati. This makes Shadow Link teleport with Vaati.

Shadow Zelda says "Shadow Link!"

Toon Link says "Where did he go?"

Shadow Zelda says "Do you think he's okay?"

Link says "Don't worry, Shadow Zelda. I am sure he'll be fine."

Toon Link grabs Toon Zelda's hand and says "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Toon Zelda says "I am glad you and friends, new and old, rescued me."

Toon Link says "I would never abandon you, Toon Zelda. After All, I love you."

Toon Zelda smiles at that comment and kisses him on the cheek.

Toon Link says "Come on, Everyone. Let's get out of the Pyramid of Power."

They get out of the pyramid of power and down to the lowest level. Suddenly the Pyramid of Power lowest level starts to open like a gate. A figure comes walking out.

Colin says "Could that thing be a re-dead?"

The Figure appears out of the shadows and turns out to be Shadow Link.

Shadow Zelda says "Shadow Link, You're alright."

Shadow Link says "Yeah. I just wanted to get rid of Vaati or as I used to call him Lord Gufuu."

Link says "Ah yes you called him that during the Four Swords adventure against Vaati. Don't worry Shadow Link, we'll beat him."

Shadow Link chuckles and says "Alright then. Let's get back to light world."

Davis says "Except for me, I am heading back to Twilight Realm portal to go home."

Everyone says "Goodbye Davis. We'll see you later."

Davis leaves and the rest of them return to light world. Beth hugs Colin when he gets back to Ordon Village.

Beth says "I missed you, My love."

Colin says "And I missed you."

The End for now...


End file.
